


The lore of herbs

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arafinwean Week 2019, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Age, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, Married Characters, Married Couple, Nargothrond, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Orodreth and his wife speaks about love, while their daughter enjoy her share of love





	The lore of herbs

Orodreth was watching over the training area from a balcony further up. He saw how Finduilas raised her training sword of wood, blocking the incoming hit from her opponent. 

“She takes her battle training seriously, that is good.” 

He looked up, seeing his Sindarin wife Calen coming over with a narrow tray in her hands to place on the small table at his side. The scent revealed that she had used herbs to add flavor to the mini pies. 

“Yes. Our daughter is showing herself to be a far better warrior than myself. I will never hesitate to fight in armour and with a sword if it were to save my life, but I do not like it. Finduilas have a peaceful nature yet she does not hestitage in the same way as myself.”

Orodreth was more of a scholar at heart, especially when it came to herbalism since medicinal herbs were often used by healers and from a early age, he had wanted to find more about them. So in terms of getting a change to increase his knowledge and even possibly finding a wife, the Exile to Middle-earth had been a unknown blessing. 

“You know, Orodreth….sometimes it feels like relationships are a little similar to cooking. I know, a very strange metaphor, but try to to think about it, like how some herbs works great with different kinds of meat, but others may just work to poultry or lamb.”

He nodded, having a feeling to how she meant.

“So I am one of those herbs who works only to a separate dish, you mean? I hope that you do not find me too bland, then!” Orodreth laughed, enjoying another mini pie. Calen smiled at him in return. 

“There are those who like spicy foods, while others want milder. A third group may want something in between, and a fourth group may want as little flavor as possible. Look what our daughter is about to find for herself.” 

Finduilas looked up at hearing her name be called, and she smiled in happiness at seeing who it was. Her betrothed Gwindor. 

“So how would you say that our daughter's taste in him is?” Calen wondered as Finduilas and Gwindor hugged each other in front of everyone to see how happy they were together. 

“Something in between, I think. He is no coward, but knows the limit between being brave and when it risks making someone become reckless. He is kind-hearted by nature, but not weak-willed. So I think that for our dear Finduilas, Gwindor is a almost perfect herb to enrich her marriage with him as her husband.” 

It warmed his heart to know that, despite the grief of what the Exile meant about that his parents could not meet Calen and Finduilas, he had gotten the chance to fall in love, marry and enjoy the fruits of fatherhood. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Finduilas not being a passive maiden or weak-willed when it comes to her feelings (that infamous love triange between her, poor Gwindor and that idiot Turin, anyone?), so in my stories she is at least trained in battle so she know how to use weapons


End file.
